Season 01 - The Hearts of Spring
by Verdennia
Summary: Mengingat semua itu membuat Seijuurou semakin menguatkan tekadnya untuk mempertahankan, menjaga, dan merawat cintanya untuk Shintarou, selamanya. Tapi tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya, bahwa memegang janji itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan, seabsolut apapun dirinya di hadapan semesta. For MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #01


MIDOAKANTOLOGI 2015 #1

 **The Hearts of Spring**

Midorima x Akashi

By : Verdennia

.

.

.

 **Kuroko no Basket** belongs to **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**.

Standard **warning** applied. **Post-Canon** verse. Super Sugary.

Aces cards symbolism meanings taken from **The Art of Cartomancy**.

Major fluff with minor hurt/comfort. First trial at Romance.

Plotless. Cheesy dialogues. OOC Seijuurou & Shintarou (kinda).

Rate **T** een slight **M** ature

.

BGM for the series : **Amazarashi** \- **"The Seasons Die Out, One After Another** **.** "

BGM for this chapter : **Brian Crain & Rita - "Butterfly Waltz"**

.

.

.

[ **A** **ce of Hearts** ]

.

Biasanya ketika musim semi datang dan langit dihiasi hujan kelopak merah muda, orang-orang akan berkumpul di taman, bercengkrama di bawah pohon sakura yang berbunga lebat, makan bersama sambil menikmati sentuhan kelopaknya yang mengenai wajah, menikmati semilir angin. Benar-benar cara terbaik menikmati musim semi.

Tapi bagi Seijuurou, cara terbaik menikmati hangatnya musim ini adalah dengan diam di rumah. Ia setengah berbaring di halaman belakang rumah yang cukup luas, bersandar pada satu dari dua pohon sakura yang ada. Meja kayu bulat ada di sampingnya, di atasnya ada dua gelas teh dan camilan, serta beberapa buku bacaan ringan—maksudnya ringan bagi Sei adalah novel Conan Doyle atau Agatha Christie, buku filsafat dan filosofi Jostein, dan buku kesehatan dengan ilustrasi rumit organ manusia dengan serangkaian daftar istilah yang bercampur antara latin dan inggris.

Di atas meja itu juga terdapat selembar kartu As Hati, benda keberuntungan Shintarou hari ini, ada kacamata terlipat rapih di dekatnya. Di bawah meja, kotak Shogi dan bidak-bidak yang sudah separuh permainan tersimpan rapih.

Semilir angin menghembuskan wangi bunga dan rambut merahnya bergerak lembut. Ia menutup bukunya, meletakkannya di sampingnya, lalu tersenyum pada sosok yang tengah terlelap di pangkuannya saat ini.

Ini adalah faktor yang menjadi alasan terkuat mengapa ia menyukai menghabiskan libur di rumah dibandingkan ber _Hanami_ di luar. Shintarou yang sudah menanggung lelah selama seminggu bekerja di rumah sakit akan mudah lelah, ia jadi mudah tertidur dan Sei dengan senang hati menjadi bantal khusus kekasihnya itu untuk beristirahat. Lagipula, ia menyukai bagaimana napas Shintarou menggelitik perutnya dan sensasi saat lengannya yang kuat itu mengerat di pinggang Seijuurou.

Angin berhembus lagi, menerbangkan kelopak sakura ke sekeliling mereka dalam keheningan. Beberapa kelopak mungil itu jatuh di wajah Shintarou dan Sei mengusapnya lembut agar jatuh ke tanah.

Lalu mata rubinya terpaku.

Ia sudah tahu dari dulu bahwa Shin-nya memiliki wajah yang rupawan, tapi berapa kali pun, sesering apapun ia menatap wajah pemuda itu, tetap saja dia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk berhenti terpukau. Ditambah, perasaan menggelitik yang hadir di perutnya dan membuatnya memiliki rasa berbunga-bunga tak jelas—mungkin ini yang disebut orang-orang _butterflies feeling_.

Kalau diperhatikan, Shintarou itu sangat cocok dengan musim semi. Rambutnya selalu senada dengan rumput baru yang segar, bersiap memenuhi tanah lapang dan menemani bunga-bunga yang akan tumbuh di sekeliling mereka—dan kalau Seijuurou boleh berkhayal, ia akan membayangkan dirinya menjadi bunga itu.

Seijuurou tak tahan melihat bagaimana cara angin menggerakan poni Shintarou dan ia gantikan peranan udara bergerak itu dengan jemarinya, menggantikan untuk membelai rambut sang kekasih yang masih terlelap nyenyak—sikapnya adalah cerminan antara gemas dan kecemburuan yang tidak rasional pada sang angin, yang manapun itu.

Shintarou bergerak pelan dalam tidurnya, wajahnya makin terkubur di permukaan kemeja merah lengan pendek Seijuurou, tangannya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu semakin erat. Matanya yang tertutup dan dihiasi bulu mata panjang nan cantik itu mengkerut sesaat sebelum akhirnya rileks kembali. Sei tertawa kecil, dia benar-benar mirip anak kecil saat ini.

.

.

.

Saat mereka di Teiko, impresi pertama Sei pada Shintarou adalah sebuah sosok persona _dewasa_ dengan wajah _anak-anak_ di tubuh seorang _pemuda_. Rumit memang, tapi memang Shintarou adalah sosok yang rumit pada awalnya. Dia sangat logis, tapi percaya pada ramalan astrologi. Ia bersikap tak peduli tapi dalam lubuk hatinya ia memiliki kepekaan seorang ibu—yang diam-diam dirindukan Seijuurou—pada teman-temannya, terutama di klub basket.

Seijuurou menilai bahwa Shin adalah sosok penuh kontradiksi, paradox dalam satu sosok yang dengan secara tidak adilnya, diciptakan begitu menawan oleh Tuhan. Umumnya, orang-orang akan menghindari sesuatu yang rumit, yang tak bisa mereka pahami, tapi Seijuurou menganggap semua itu sebagai sebuah tantangan terbuka baginya.

Tak terhitung lagi berapa kemenangan yang diperoleh Seijuurou selama ini, dan entah berapa banyak janji kekalahan yang Shintarou berikan padanya. Namun, semua kemenangan itu tidak memberinya jawaban. Seijuurou sendiri tak paham jawaban seperti apa yang ia cari, tapi perasaan tertantang itu masih ada dan—jika tidak membesar—menguat.

Tiga musim semi terlalui dan sampailah Seijuurou pada titik _menyerah_ miliknya. Saat ia kehilangan Shintarou dari jangkauannya, barulah ia memahami jawaban apa yang ia inginkan untuk tantangan itu.

Ia ingin tahu apakah Shintarou menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganya. Perasaan yang tak sadar ia pupuk dan tumbuh, terus tumbuh seperti bunga-bunga di dunia yang hanya mengenal musim semi.

.

.

Saat menghadapi Shintarou di empat besar _Winter Cup_ , kesadaran baru menghantamnya saat melihat permainan pemuda itu bersama tim barunya.

Seijuurou tidak pernah menjadi bunga itu.

Itu adalah Shintarou, dan seperti kata orang-orang, bunga terbaik selalu dipetik lebih dulu, dipetik dari dunia musim semi abadi miliknya. Saat Seijuurou menghadapi seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata kelabu tajam yang memfokuskan konsentrasi seperti eratnya cakar elang padanya, dia tahu bahwa pemuda ini yang menyimpan bunga itu. Sama eratnya dalam genggamannya.

 _Kembalikan,_ kata itu terus berulang di benak Seijuurou selama pertandingan.

Ia tak akan membiarkan bunga itu layu dan mati. Dia harus mendapatkannya kembali, untuk kembali merawatnya. Menjaganya dari orang-orang yang serakah pada keindahan—meski ia sendiri harus menjadi serakah seperti mereka.

Pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengalahkan mereka, merebut paksa bunga miliknya itu—meski memberikan _sedikit_ goresan di kelopaknya.

.

.

.

"Sei?"

Sebuah usapan lembut di wajahnya menyadarkan Seijuuro dan menghentikan pikirannya yang mengembara ke masa lalu. Ia memfokuskan dirinya lagi pada Shintarou yang menatapnya dengan satu mata terbuka dan bayang-bayang kantuk masih menggantung matanya.

"Tidurlah lagi, kau perlu banyak istirahat," Seijuurou meraih tangan Shintarou, menjauhkannya dari wajahnya, lalu menyelipkan jemarinya di helaian rambut hijau itu lagi. "Apa kau ingin aku nyanyikan nina bobo?"

Shin tergelak tertahan, ia memejamkan matanya, menghirup wangi khas pemuda yang ia peluk. "Aku lebih suka kau melakukannya dengan bermain biola, Sei."

"Apa itu maksudnya kalau suaraku tidak bagus untuk bernyanyi, Shin?"

"Bukan begitu, Sei. Aku hanya bilang kau lebih ahli bermain biola."

"Sama saja."

Tawa Shintarou terdengar renyah dan Seijuurou bertanya-tanya sejak kapan pria itu bisa dengan mudah tersenyum dan tertawa tanpa kerutan dalam di antara kedua alisnya. Seijuurou merasakan beban di pahanya terangkat, ia melihat Shin merenggangkan tubuhnya. Kemeja lengan panjang hitam yang dipakai pemuda tinggi itu terlihat kusut di bagian belakang.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shintarou menukar posisi mereka. Kini Shin yang bersandar pada pohon, kemudian dengan cekatan mengangkat tubuh Seijuurou hingga duduk di pangkuannya. Sei mendongak sedikit untuk mempertemukan pandangan mata mereka.

"Katakan, ada apa? Aku tahu ada sesuatu yang menggangumu." Shintarou melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sei dan menariknya mendekat. Bibirnya menyentuh pucuk kepala Seijuurou dan perlahan menghirup wangi rambut pemuda itu.

Jemari Seijuurou bermain-main dengan kancing kemeja Shintarou, pikirannya berkelana lagi saat melihat tumpukan kelopak sakura yang mengelilingi mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Setelah pertandingan Vorpal Sword dan Jabberwock yang ditayangkan di TV nasional, Seijuurou mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara empat mata dengan Shintarou, memohon maaf—ia menunduk sangat-sangat dalam dan ia masih ingat perasaannya saat setetes air mata mengalir turun di wajahnya—lalu berakhir dengan Shintarou yang memeluknya, erat. Dan membisikkan kalimat yang selama ini dicari-cari Seijuurou.

"Perasaanku tak pernah berubah, Sei. Hatiku sudah kutinggalkan di tanganmu, sudah tidak mungkin lagi untukku, mencintai orang lain."

Dan hari itu, ia bersyukur bahwa hanya Shintaroulah yang menjadi saksi bagaimana dirinya menangis penuh sesal, dan penuh kebahagiaan.

Ia merasa sedikit tidak enak pada Takao Kazunari—terlihat jelas di matanya, bagaimana pemuda itu memaksakan tersenyum bersama sorakan bahagia anggota generasi keajaiban saat berada di pesta perayaan kemenangan yang disponsori pelatih Aida. Saat mereka heboh menggoda Hyuuga dan Riko yang akhirnya menyatakan perasaan mereka masing-masing, Takao menghampirinya.

"Jaga Shin-chan baik-baik ya, Sei-chan," katanya sambil menepuk pundak Seijuurou. "Shin-chan sudah terlalu banyak merasakan penderitaan. Hari ini aku melihat wajahnya lebih banyak tersenyum, dan dia tertawa lebar saat kita menang. Semua itu karenamu, Sei-chan." Pemuda berambut hitam itu tertawa kecil. "Aku sebenarnya ingin sekali memukulmu, kau tahu?"

Seijuurou hanya diam. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, kalau aku melakukannya Shin-chan mungkin akan menghajarku, haha." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Sei lagi, ia merasa kalau Takao melakukan itu bukan untuknya, tapi untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "Shin-chan sudah sangat lama menunggu hari ini. Aku tidak ingin merusaknya, sebesar apapun aku... aku..."

"Mencintainya?" Seijuurou menyelesaikan kalimat itu untuk Takao.

"A... ah. Kurasa aku sudah tidak pantas untuk mengatakan itu—AH, lupakan! Selamat Sei-chan! Ingat, jangan sakiti Shin-chan lagi, oke?"

Melihat senyuman pemuda itu, Seijuurou tahu benar apa yang sedang dirasakannya. Ia mengalami itu saat Shintarou lepas dari genggamannya, saat ia menyadari perasaan kepemilikannya hanyalah ilusi. Tapi tidak lagi. "Aku pegang janji itu seumur hidupku, Takao Kazunari."

Saat pesta itu berakhir dan sepasang mata merah dan hijau bertemu, Seijuurou berkomitmen menyimpan kenangan hari itu dalam-dalam di tempat paling berharga di hatinya. Rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri hingga mati.

Ia simpan kenangan saat ia bergandengan tangan lagi dengan Shintarou. Percakapan ringan mereka selama perjalanan. Permainan piano singkat pemuda itu untuknya di apartemen Shintarou. Hingga hangat tubuh Shin saat ia memeluknya erat dan pertama kali dalam hidup Seijuurou mendengar suaranya sendiri yang mengucapkan nama Shintarou dalam berbagai intonasi yang tak terkendali—dengan bonus, bisikan kata-kata manis Shintarou di telinganya dengan suaranya yang—sialannya—sangat dalam dan seksi itu. Pemuda itu berucap berulang-ulang sepanjang malam : _aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu_ , hingga Seijuurou terlelap.

Mengingat semua itu membuat Seijuurou semakin menguatkan tekadnya untuk mempertahankan, menjaga, dan merawat cintanya untuk Shintarou, selamanya.

.

.

.

Dan tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan padanya, bahwa memegang janji itu adalah sesuatu yang mudah dilakukan, seabsolut apapun dirinya di hadapan semesta.

Pada musim semi penanda tahun pertama mereka di universitas, mendadak Shintarou memiliki banyak penggemar—yah, Seijuurou juga mempunyai fans yang banyak, tapi itu sudah biasa—fenomena baru ini ternyata disebabkan oleh pertandingan mereka melawan Jabberwock yang disiarkan TV, dan mereka menyaksikan betapa brilliannya Shintarou—dan _duet play_ bersamanya, Seijuurou menambahkan—dan membuat mereka terpukau.

Reaksi Shintarou—seperti yang bisa diduga—sangat terkejut dan malu. Orang-orang mendadak ingin berfoto dengannya dan para gadis dengan heboh meminta tanda tangannya. Sei sering menemukan kekasihnya itu bersembunyi di ruang musik gedung lama atau di bagian terpojok perpustakaan.

Awalnya Seijuurou membiarkan semua itu. Hingga suatu kali ia menemukan dua gadis—dan satu pria—memotret Shintarou yang tengah tertidur di sudut perpustakaan. Ia tertidur dengan alas kedua lengannya, dan kacamatanya tergeletak di dekat buku yang dibacanya sebelum terlelap.

Sei masih diam melihat semua itu. Yang membuatnya marah setengah mati adalah saat mereka mengecup puncak kepala Shintarou dan keningnya sambil mengabadikannya dengan ponsel mereka. Satu pria di antara fans gila itu bahkan berani menyentuh bibir Shintarou dengan jemarinya, dan sebelum semuanya menjadi tak terkendali, Seijuurou menerjang mereka seperti setan marah.

.

.

.

BUK!

"Aw, sakit Sei!"

Mengingat peristiwa amukannya itu membuat Seijuurou tanpa sadar memukul dada Shintarou dan mengubur wajahnya dalam-dalam, aroma _musk_ menguar dan membuat Seijuurou terlena, hampir tertidur.

BUK!

"Sei?! Kau ini kenapa?"

Si pemuda rambut rubi itu kini menatap Shintarou lurus-lurus dengan bibir yang menekuk dan alis yang mengkerut dalam. Pandangan matanya menyipit dan menyelidik.

Kenapa _sih,_ Tuhan harus menciptakan Midorima Shintarou seperti ini?

Kenapa dia harus bertubuh sangat tinggi dan berotot di tempat-tempat yang _tepat_. Kenapa ia memiliki wangi maskulin alami yang memabukan. Kenapa ia harus berotak pintar. Kenapa ia bisa memainkan piano dengan penuh kharisma. Kenapa jemarinya begitu indah, dan kenapa tindak-tanduknya begitu elegan. Kenapa wajahnya terpahat begitu menawan—rahang yang tegas, hidung mancung, mata sehijau permata zamrud, bulu mata lentik yang cantik, bibirnya yang mengundang—dan kenapa ia memiliki persona yang dewasa, keibuan, baik hati, penyayang, penuh cinta...

Cinta yang besar untuk Sei.

Dan kenapa Tuhan harus membuat dirinya jatuh cinta pada mahluk ciptaannya yang ini? Bukan orang lain?

"Shin, kurasa aku membencimu."

"HAH?"

"Kau menyusahkanku." Itu benar. Mencintai Shintarou sangat menyusahkan—ironinya adalah, ia yakin bahwa Takao Kazunari pernah, meski hanya sekali dalam hidupnya, memikirkan hal ini—mencintai Shintarou membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra dalam mengawasi orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Mengawasi dengan hati-hati segala interaksi yang dilakukan Shintarou dengan orang lain—Shintarou mungkin tak sadar, tapi sikapnya yang menurutnya biasa saja itu sudah mampu menebarkan pesonanya, padahal sekalipun dia sudah _tsundere_ , ada satu hal tak kasat mata yang terus menerus menarik perhatian orang padanya.

Siapa saja yang sudah tertarik pada pemuda tinggi ini?

Keluarkan Sei dari daftar. Ia mengingat ketua klub membaca Teiko yang sempat membuntuti Shintarou di tahun awal mereka, juga seorang gadis kelas sebelah yang tak sengaja ditolong Shintarou saat hampir terjatuh dari tangga.

Kemudian Takao Kazunari—dia dan Sei mungkin dua orang yang paling _terjerembab_ dalam hal ini. Lalu Kagami Taiga, yang sempat _berdebar_ hanya karena Shin membantunya membagikan balon saat dirinya memakai kostum harimau—dan berkat sebuah informasi dari Atsushi, Sei mengetahui bahwa Himuro Tatsuya pernah memuji Shintarou dengan _cantik_. Sei langsung meminta—separuh mengancam—Atsushi agar dia menjaga kekasih berambut hitamnya itu baik-baik.

Kise Ryota sempat mencoba menyeret Shintarou untuk ikut menjadi model karena _make up_ artisnya yang tiba-tiba memuja wajah Shintarou saat fotonya muncul di majalah basket bulanan, Sei memboykot paksa sesi pemotretan mereka dengan membuat kebakaran kecil yang berhasil mengaktifkan alarm bahaya seantero gedung. Ia tidak mau Shintarou-nya menjadi konsumsi publik yang kemungkinan besar akan semakin menyusahkannya.

Kemudian Mibuchi Reo sempat memuji Shintarou sebagai _Indah dan Menawan_ dan menyamakan pemuda itu dengan pria-pria tampan dalam drama-drama Shakespeare, ia bahkan merasa _cemburu_ pada begitu tebal dan gelap dan lentiknya bulu mata Shintarou.

Dan yang terbaru adalah kumpulan fans yang absurd di masa mereka kuliah.

.

.

.

Sei menatap jemari tangan kirinya, satu cincin emas putih dengan batu rubi, berlian dan permata kuning keemasan berjajar dan tersemat manis di permukaannya, dan itu meyakinkan dirinya untuk tak perlu mengkhawatirkan semua itu lagi.

Shintarou adalah miliknya. Resmi.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sei, kita belum menyelesaikan permainan Shogi kita tadi." Shintarou memberikan gestur ke arah meja, ke tempat di mana papan permainan mereka tersimpan tak tersentuh. "Mau melanjutkan?"

Seijuurou tertawa kecil. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu sebentar. Kau sendiri yang tidak mau ber _hanami_ di luar, jadi aku ingin menikmati saat-saat ini dulu."

"Berapa lama?"

"Sampai kelopak sakura terakhir jatuh."

" _Astaga_ , Sei."

"Bercanda, Shin."

Seijuurou memeluk kekasih—ah bukan, tunangannya—itu dengan erat. Senyuman tersemat manis hingga menyambung ke kilauan matanya. Shintarou mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mereka saling tukar dalam rentan waktu keduanya bertatapan. Bahasa yang mereka sampaikan lewat ekspresi dan sorot mata sudah lebih dari cukup. Sei menutup jarak dengan sebuah kecupan manis dan hangat dan cukup lama. Ia tersenyum dalam momen itu saat merasakan permukaan tangan Shintarou yang besar, menelusuri punggungnya, berhenti di tengkuknya, kemudian merayapi setiap helai rambutnya.

Saat keduanya memisahkan jarak, Shintarou menampilkan senyuman hangat dan tatapan penuh perasaan pada pemuda berambut merah dalam pelukannya itu. Ia mengangkat tangan kiri Seijuurou, lalu mengecup permukaan tangan dan lipatan jarinya, satu persatu. Ia melakukan semua itu tanpa melepas tatapannya dengan manik delima di depannya dan membisikan kalimat yang selalu melemahkan Seijuurou setiap waktu. "Aku mencintaimu, selalu, Midorima Seijuurou."

Seijuurou paham betul kalau pemuda bermata hijau ini sama sekali tidak sedang mencoba _merayu_ nya. Itu hanya ungkapan jujur yang biasa dari Shintarou, tapi—salahkan wajahnya, salahkan suaranya itu—ia tak bisa tidak menahan dirinya untuk tidak merona. Wajahnya mungkin sudah bersaing ketat dengan warna bunga sakura sekarang.

Kadang, Seijuurou membenci kepolosan Shintarou pada kualitas-kualitas diri yang dia miliki—di samping ia bahagia karena itu membuat Shin tidak menjadi sosok tukang gombal yang lempar pesona dan rayuan sana-sini.

Seijuurou menangkup wajah Shin dengan kedua tangannya, dan memberikan tatapan penuh afeksi pada pemuda itu. Ini adalah musim semi pertama mereka tinggal bersama, dan banyak musim semi lagi yang akan mereka lewati bersama di masa depan. Itu bukan janji, itu adalah kenyataan yang akan diatur oleh Seijuurou. Apapun yang terjadi, ia akan mewujudkannya.

Dia tak akan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan Shin lagi.

"Shin, setelah ini kita pergi makan malam ya, di restoran yang kemarin."

"Kenapa? Mendadak sekali. Dan kapan kita akan menyelesaikan ronde shogi kita?"

"Kau sebegitunya ingin kalah dariku ya, Shin?"

"Ck, aku masih memegang janjiku untuk memberikan kekalahan padamu, Sei."

"Tapi, kau kan sudah memenangkan hatiku, Shin. Apa itu masih belum cukup bagimu?"

.

.

.

 **Fin**

.

.

.

 **Verdennia's Note** : Pssst, Sei. Mas Shin itu selalu ingin lebih /eh.

Adakah yang menangkap kenapa saya memakai simbol kartu As Hati ? :3 kalau tak ada, ya sudahlah /apa sih.

.

.

.

Semoga gulanya gak kebanyakan ya /maling dari toko kuenya Atsushi :3 / kabur.


End file.
